villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. He is a scrawny red coyote and leader of a pack of hungry, vicious coyotes who steals chickens from the barn. He is voiced by David Koechner. Role Although he is the main villain, his role in the movie is small. Dag nearly steals the hens, only to be stopped by the farm's leader Ben. Ben sacrifices himself to save the hens and dies after his fight with Dag. Later, Ben's adoptive son Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he lost his burst of courage as soon as the coyotes notice him. Dag sadistically shames Otis by telling him that things would have been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a "deal" with Otis, telling him that he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if he tried to do something about it, he and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that he has no chance. The next morning, however Otis is informed that the coyotes took some hens and their chick Maddy, making Otis realize that Dag tricked and double-crossed him, since he wasn't expecting him and the coyotes until tonight. Otis went off to the junkyard rescue the chickens. Otis arrives just in time to stop Dag from devouring Maddy. Otis fights, but Dag and his pack easily overpowered him, but Otis' friends come to the rescue and the battle is on as Dag's pack is easily defeated. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis, but he's warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatend to punch him, like his dad did; but instead, Otis told Dag to never come back and the coyote agrees. Dag is hit with a golf club by Otis and he soars out while howling in pain, sending him sailing far into the distance. It is unknown what happened to Dag afterwards, but he and the other coyotes are most likely dead, injured, or they land in a place where he and the other coyotes found food. Also, Dag didn't appear in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. Trivia * Dag is similar to Scar: They both killed the protagonist's (Simba and Otis) father (Mufasa and Ben) and they have a scar on their eye. As well, they did the same thing to the protagonist what they did to kill their father: Scar pierced Mufasa and Simba's paws with his claws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. Afterwards, both are told never to come back. * He is also similar to Wile E. Coyote. They are coyotes, enemies of the desert heroes (Dag: Otis, Wile E.:Bugs), and get tossed into the distance. * At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. * Dag is, without a doubt, the most evil villain to come from the Barnyard ''franchise and ''Nickelodeon Original Movies. * It appears in the film that although Dag and his pack of coyotes regularly consume farm animals for prey, Dag never truly gained much weight as his rib cages are still visible. This further supports that Dag kills more out of sadism than for food. * When the coyote pack invade the chicken coop to steal hens, Dag reveals that he keeps the devoured hen's feet to use as keychains and shows this to the hen's to frighten them. * Although his role is small, Dag is the main antagonist of the film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Gallery Dag the Murderer.png|Dag revealing his last hen meal Dag the Coyote.png|Dag threatening Etta the hen Dag Lady killer.jpg|"You know how much we like the hens? chuckles You know me: Ladykiller." one old fat you dag.jpg|You seem to have a bit of a disadvantage Ben. There's six of us, and only one old, fat you." Dag signals his Pack to attack Ben.jpg|Dag signals his pack to attack Ben. Barnyard dag model.jpg|Dag about to attack Ben's leg Otis reminds Dag.png|Dag recognizing Otis as Ben's kid. Dag sadistically shaming Otis.jpg|Dag sadistically shaming Otis for not being there for Ben when he died. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|"Okay, from here on out, here's how it's gonna work. We show up, you look the other way. A few animals missing here and there." Oh if you ever think about gettin one burst of courage.jpg|"Oh and if you should think about getting a sudden burst of courage..." We slaughter every animal in sight.jpg|"...we slaughter every animal in sight." See you round get it round you're fat.jpg|"See you around. "Round?" Get it? You're fat? Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnaps the hens I_love_chicken_my_favorite_part_is_the_skin.jpg|"My favorite part is the skin" Dag.jpg|Dag prepares to eat Maddy cause he's a "meaner" Dag and Otis.png|"Well, you thought you could come into my den! Now why don't you just lay there and watch while we eat your friends!" That's your army?.jpg|"That's your army?" Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's Evil Grin as he prepares to kill Otis Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis orders Dag to NEVER return Dag's Defeat.png|Dag golfed out of the junkyard, sending him sailing far into the distance. Dag_Model.jpg Category:Animal Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Ferals Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Outright Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Cheater Category:Scarred Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings